Heatwave-Even Hearts Can Melt
by TimeTravellingHedgehog
Summary: Hans, his memories and his journey to become the person he was destined to be. Rachel, a girl that was cursed and abducted from her world. A prophecy. They meet each other after a huge storm that he almost didn't survive. But Rachel isn't just an ordinary girl. Hans still wants to become king and tries to seduce the queen of Tridenburg, but his feelings for Rachel grow stronger...
1. Prologue

_(Hey guys! Oh my god, this is my first story ever... I'm kinda nervous! Please don't kill me if you find some grammatical mistakes. I'm not a native speaker _ Anyways, I hope you like my little story about Hans, our beloved douchebag prince! )****_

**Prologue**

Sometimes it's hard for souls to find their right way on their journey through time. Some souls might be misunderstood, hurt, mistreated… and others might struggle with something they've never experienced before.  
>Usually, the soul travels its ways through the dark tunnel until it finds the exit- but extremely rarely it gets pulled away from its actual path and gets thrown onto a new one, which was never constructed for it.<br>One of these souls was Rachel, a young lady, who was abducted by foreign mights and carried into another time, a time much earlier than the time she used to live in, only to be cursed with powers she didn't want.

But why, why was she brought into a place she wasn't destined for?

Because there was another soul. A soul, she had to meet. A soul, that was early driven off its original path and harmed and changed… so that the once so innocent one was made into a depressed, angry creature craving to be healed.

Only a few knew who one of these two was. But they had nothing good on their minds. They were old, cold wizards, who dragged Rachel into their time, cursing her and leaving here alone in a small kingdom, so that she could find the other one, since an ancient prophecy read:

_"When one of times not known collides with one of ours,_  
><em>When one of anger in their blue blood heart will find the others powers,<em>  
><em>when one as desperate as a wolf will take the others hand,<em>  
><em>will one who had lost all his hope bring fire to those once banned"<em>

And the once banned wizards wanted the fire. They starved for it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For two years now, Rachel had lived in the small kingdom of Tridenburg, a pretty cluster of isles in the far west of the well-known Arandelle. She was discovered in one of the many forests by an old couple, lying feverish on the ground, dressed in an old, dirty blue dress.  
>The only thing she knew, the only thing she could remember, was her name. She didn't know where she came from; she didn't know where she was.<br>But she was shaking and coughing and her head felt like it was going to burst.  
>If the couple hadn't found her, she would have been dead by the rise of the next day's sun.<br>The city didn't want her to stay in Tridenburg since they and herself knew nothing about her past- but the old couple, Brom and Gera, soon convinced everyone to at least give her a chance.  
>Soon everybody saw that Rachel was no threat to anyone in the kingdom, so the lonely queen agreed that she could stay.<br>Brom and Gera adopted the approximately 21-year-old and gave her a job in the kitchen of their small hotel.  
>Rachel was incredibly thankful. And every day, before going to sleep, she thought about what all the people had given to her- how much they had supported her.<br>But Rachel couldn't get rid of the feeling that she had done something horribly wrong.  
>The night before was found in the forests there was huge storm in which one ship was buried by the sea… and something in Rachel's stomach told her that she had something to do with the storm.<br>Ever since she woke up in this mysterious kingdom, she felt like something was put into her heart. Something, which she couldn't control. Something, she was… scared of.  
>And yes, she had the right to be scared of the power that was cursed at her.<br>With these thoughts in her mind, she went to a nightmarish sleep. But sleeping wouldn't last long, because there was another huge storm coming up.

At about the same time a young prince, fallen from grace, was sitting in his lonely prison cell on the ship that should take him home. The journey from Arendelle to the Southern isles would last at least seven days, but since the whole crew was made of idiots, he assumed that they'd spend a much longer time travelling home.  
>The prince, who went by the name Hans, had been invited to the coronation of the queen of Arendelle, where his plan was to marry the princess and soon get rid of the queen so that he could become the mighty king. But everything went different than expected when the queen showed her magical ice powers and set the whole kingdom into a seemingly eternal winter.<br>But Hans wasn't dumb, he had changed his plan and when he discovered that Anna, the younger sister of the queen, was slowly freezing from the inside, he saw his chance to become ruler of the great kingdom and finally gain all the power he deserved… but again, everything went different than expected.

And now he was here, in this cold, silly prison cell, waiting to get home and probably be executed.  
>He brought huge dishonor on his family, but he couldn't care less. A family that never saw him as a member didn't deserve to be in honor in the first place.<br>Thinking of his kingdom, thinking of his 12 older brothers, his face darkened. They wronged him so many times… Maybe he should be grateful that he wouldn't have to live much longer? This way he at least wouldn't be tortured and ignored anymore.  
>He went through his failed plans over and over. There was so much he could have done better. So many things he hadn't calculated… he felt dumb.<br>The prince let out an impatient sigh and buried his face in his hands. He was so angry at himself, at the queen of Arendelle, at his brothers… at life in general.  
>Why couldn't he be the first born? Why did they deny him a place on the throne? Why did everyone treat him like he was the dirt of the family? Why did they think that he was so unimportant? Why did they make him so numb, that he had no regrets for what he had done?<br>He wouldn't be a bad king. Because, as a king, he wouldn't be angry any longer.

Suddenly, he heard a big bang, followed by the scratching sound of wood torn into pieces. He blinked his eyes a few times; apparently he was so angry, that he completely got lost in his thoughts.  
>For a moment he forgot that he was a prisoner and tried to open the latticed gate, so he could see what had caused the terrifying sound; only to remember that he would never escape.<br>While he was trapped in his own mind, he hadn't realized that the ship had started swinging heavily, trying to coordinate through highest waves.  
>He had completely blocked out the huge storm, which was playing outside his cell.<br>But now he heard the thunders and saw the thunderbolts lightning up the sky. In front of the cell members of the crew were running around in fear.  
>"Hey, what happened?!" he screamed, but barely anyone seemed to notice him.<br>It felt like the ship was thrown around by two giants. Up and down, up and down..  
>Although cold rain was pouring down the monstrous black clouds, Hans felt a strange warmth approaching more and more.<br>"Let me out, I can help!" he yelled again, but no one bat an eye. To his luck, one of the crew members didn't catch up very well on one move the ship was making, causing him to fall right in front of Hans' prison cell.  
>It was the guy that had thrown him in this nasty little cave. The guy that finally had seen his chance to treat an aristocrat the way he always wanted to and even be applauded for that.<br>Hans immediately knew what to. He just hoped that mother fate would be on his side this one time.  
>With one hand he went through the gate, immediately trying to scan if the man had the keys to his cell with him.<br>And yes, he had the keys! The prince couldn't help grinning as he felt them in the holey pocket of the man.  
>He instantly pulled them out carefully and then opened the gate.<br>He stepped out of the prison cell like nothing could harm him, not even the extreme storm.  
>But that moment didn't last very long, because despite him being a calculating, might-seeking manipulator, he still knew that there were living people on this ship that needed his help. Well, and of course, there was his life that was endangered, too.<br>He ran to the left, the rain running down his face, always flinching a little, when one of those roaring thunders came up, until he reached the deck.  
>What he saw made him cringe. No one cared about him being out of his cell, because they had a much bigger problem: The middle mast was bursting into flames; a thunderbolt must have been hitting it. The rain didn't have the power to stop the fire, so everyone was trying to somehow extinguish it, but no one had a plan, how.<br>The waves got higher and heavier, the storm didn't seem to find an end.  
>"That's not how it's going to end", said Hans to himself.<br>If they really were going to make it through this vicious storm, they wouldn't be able to get to the southern isles ever… so what could they do?  
>Before he had got lost in his thoughts, before the storm occurred, he saw a few isles in the distance through the gate of his cell. The only chance they had was to try to change their course and to stop at one of these isles, hoping that they were inhabited.<br>Maybe… maybe that would be a plan. Well, at least that was a better plan than all of these cowards here on the ship could think of.  
>Hans ran to the steering wheel, the heavy rain hurt on his face and he nearly fell from the ship as one giant blast of air caught him. With all his might he grabbed the wheel, stood up, screaming to get attention from the crew. A few were surprised, that he was outside of his cell, but the others just tried to cope with everything, the storm was doing.<p>

"Our only chance to survive is to change our course. We have not enough power to extinguish the flames and escape from the storm." Maybe his heroic courage would even be rewarded even they got home.  
>" I will try to-", and these were the last words of the prince before an enormous wave not only killed the flames, but also pulled him into the deep, sorrowful ocean.<p> 


End file.
